


облака

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, написано: 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: раз в бесконечность можно чего-то не знать, зато чувствовать – больше чем когда-либо.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	облака

**Author's Note:**

> у меня не было своего вдохновения, поэтому я попросила марину мне его создать.  
> и она это сделала: vk.com/wall-51210087_928894  
> спасибо тебе.

Лу Хань взбивает облака пальцами.  
По-настоящему так: отщипывает невесомости, вырисовывая на синеве неба белым, необъятным. Давит подушечками, придавая форму – а Минсок думает, что никогда в жизни не размышлял, на что облака похожи. Помнится, его мама давно-давно, когда Минсок лишь свой первый десяток отмерял на нити жизни, любила лежать во дворе, часами смотря на небо и улыбаясь от образов, что в голову приходят. Тогда ему, совсем еще ребенку, от этого становилось невыносимо скучно. Минсок тянул маму за юбку в дом – там игрушки сложные, умные; конструкторы огромные, которые собирать было в разы интереснее пустого рассматривания облаков. Маленькие пальчики ловко подцепляли кусочки пластика, складывая из них тяжелые, устойчивые фигуры.   
Вся жизнь Минсока вышла такая – четкая, устойчивая.   
А Лу Хань вот взбивает облака пальцами.   
Они на ощупь, наверное, как концентрированный туман – Минсоку так думается, потому что потрогать ему – никак. Лишь смотреть издалека, как небесная вата умелым рукам поддается, да впервые разрешить себе глупое.   
Глупое понимание, что облака, наверное, похожи на замки. Минсок не уверен, для кого их Лу Хань строит, но почему-то особенно приятно мечтать, что именно для него. Ведь на чужих губах едва заметная улыбка, а ресницы, что опущенный серьезный взгляд прячут, трепещут крыльями ночного мотылька; пушистые-пушистые.   
Их тоже хочется потрогать – очень.   
Наверное, даже больше, чем облака.   
И Минсок тянется, только руки – неподъемные, тяжелые; словно вся эта его четкая жизнь на них повисла грузом ненужного. «Посмотри на меня», - немое, как из под воды кричать и криком этим – захлебываться.   
Лу Хань все так же взбивает облака пальцами, а Минсок просыпается. 

\\\

Палата давит своей стерильной белизной – неуютной, бесполезной; неестественной настолько, что Минсок снова и сбегает из нее в коридор. Усаживается там на подоконник, зная, что нельзя так делать, не положено.   
Минсок думает, что это глупо – то, как много правил придумывают люди; еще глупее – то, как он все двадцать шесть лет изо дня в день их старательно выполнял.   
Но, похоже, выписанная на листке диагноза путевка в один конец дает «иммунитет» против любых ограничений, кроме, конечно, лимита на жизнь, да?   
Это забавно, действительно забавно; Минсок улыбается, прижимаясь виском к холодному стеклу, и пытается хотя бы мгновение не чувствовать, как внутри него больной пустотой разрастается опухоль.   
За окном тяжелым серым висит смог огромного города, густой и вязкий настолько, что какие уж тут облака, неба – не видно. Минсок думает, что этот смог – его просто слишком много для всех, поэтому он кусками в людей забирается. Гнилью вязкой внутри растекается, ворочается так, что от боли ресницы пропитываются солью. Минсок думает, что, будь в нем чуть больше облаков – для мерзкого бы места просто не нашлось.   
Будь в нем хотя бы одно маленькое облачко.  
Он спрыгивает неловко, чтобы у доброй медсестры почтенных лет пачку ваты выпросить. Она улыбается, не спрашивает ничего и только мягко плеча Минсока касается, а ему от этой жалости в чужом взгляде хочется выть.   
Минсока жалеть не надо – так просто случается. Ему теперь уже, кажется, и вовсе не важно, что случилось именно с ним – тянуть счастливые билеты никогда не было сильной стороной, нечему удивляться.   
Минсока жалеть не надо, потому что по-настоящему – некому. 

Он вытаскивает пушистое полотно, закусывая губы от досады: настоящая вата жесткая и на ощупь почти неприятная. Но Минсок все равно неловко отщипывает кусок, задумчиво растягивая волокна – вполне достаточно для жалкой имитации. И в любом случае - более чем достаточно для него.   
Лепить облака – странно, может, глупо даже, но Минсоку нравится. Цеплять их на нити и лепить к потолку над кроватью – нравится еще больше. На краю сознания гуляет четкая мысль, что там, за пределами центра, люди бы такого не поняли, но здесь – здесь сосед по палате только смотрит задумчиво, а потом и вовсе присоединяется. У него в медкарте такая же путевка, а в голове – такое же понимание бессмысленности вообще всего.   
Минсок впервые за очень долгое время улыбается кому-то искренне и чувствует, что не один в этой одиночной поездке. 

\\\

Лу Хань обрывает висящие в пустоте звезды, вынуждая их пылающими шарами света катиться по небосклону; вниз-вниз-вниз.   
Это как-то слишком несправедливо для Минсока, которому несправедливость – уже в глотке комом; он меняет точку зрения. Минсок не знает, где находится, он даже не знает – что он здесь и как, поэтому просто опрокидывает линию горизонта так, что звезды теперь сгорают вверх.   
Лу Хань впервые поднимает на Минсока взгляд именно после этого.   
Смотрит пристально, чуть-чуть непонимающе, но совсем точно – не удивленно. Лу Хань красивый, у него волосы – Минсок такого цвета не знает, материи такой, наверное, тоже. Но, Минсок уверен, они мягкие. В них, может даже, можно тонуть, если запутаться пальцами.   
А еще у Лу Ханя зрачок во всю радужку – темной пропастью, в которой (нет, не кажется) бесконечностью млечного пути все сияет и переливается.   
\- Ты кто? – и голос у Лу Ханя – неслышный, потому что звучит в голове собственными мыслями.  
Вопрос ставит в тупик – слишком много его в Минсоке за последние месяцы, только ответа – нет.   
Сияющие бесконечности в чужих глазах на мгновение чуть гаснут, выражая понимание, а потом   
\- Тогда, может, знаешь, кто я? – звучит с едва различимой насмешкой.   
\- Лу Хань, - Минсок и своего голоса не слышит, - ты взбиваешь облака.   
Вообще-то, Минсок не представляет даже, откуда у него это знание – оно просто есть, и все тут. Но его и не спрашивают: в ответ Лу Хань смеется.   
На самом деле, лишь его уголки губ едва-едва приподнимаются, но в чужих глазах Минсок совершенно точно видит как минимум три взрыва сверхновых, поэтому улыбается в ответ.   
Минсок не представляет, откуда у него это знание, но он точно знает – Лу Хань смеется. 

\\\

Одно из ненастоящих облаков Минсок к потолку не цепляет. Он запечатывает его в конверт вместе с письмом для матери, с которой уже девять лет как не общается. Причина теперь уже – совершенно не важная, хотя, конечно же, до сих пор лелеемая.   
Но Минсок не хочет уходить молча, считает нечестным.   
Он часами смотрит на тяжесть выпачканного в мутный воздуха за окном и как никогда в жизни скучает по небу. Думает о юбке из светлого шелка, разноцветном конструкторе и том, как гордился построенными из него городами. От боли хочется буквально кричать, а получается только кусать кулаки до кровавых отметин и соленым вымачивать подушку.   
Минсок очень-очень скучает по небу, но успокаивается мыслью о том, что скоро будет к нему как никогда раньше близок. 

\\\ 

\- Ты снова тут, - не поднимая взгляда не-говорит Лу Хань, а Минсок удивляется каким-то совершенно немыслимым в своей нежности трепетом от того, что его присутствие впервые замечают просто так, - это, вообще-то, странно.   
Лу Хань выпутывает ладонь из огромного, пока еще бесформенного облака, и небрежно стряхивает дымку клочками, прежде чем поднять на Минсока взгляд. Молчит настолько всепоглощающе, что внутри человека затихают даже никогда не умолкающие страхи.   
\- Не знаю, почему ты тут, - с какой-то почти детской обидой звучит в голове Минсока, только лицо Лу Ханя по-прежнему почти ничего не выражает – разве что между бровями появляется едва различимая морщинка. Он словно за совершенно прозрачным стеклом – не дотянуться, и это человека нестерпимо расстраивает. И, может, Лу Хань еще и мысли читает, потому что оказывается вдруг почти рядом.  
\- Дотрагивайся уже, - не-говорит настойчиво, так, словно ему и самому хочется.   
Минсок вдруг осознает у себя наличие привычных пальцев, поэтому тут же тянется кончиками, неловко разглаживая хмурую морщинку. Волосы у Лу Ханя оказываются отражением чего-то первородного, земного; ветром, запутавшимся в лепестках распустившихся весной деревьев, волнами, играющими с выпавшим из крыла птицы пером.  
А в глазах, когда Минсок прикасается, снова взрываются вселенные, и за них, почему-то, не получается не волноваться.   
\- Потому что так не должно быть, - отвечает Лу Хань, а потом неожиданно в чужую ладонь толкается ласковой кошкой и глаза закрывает, пряча от человека собственный хаос.   
Минсок не уверен, сколько это длится, потому что в какой-то момент вновь просыпается. 

\\\

Вообще-то все умирающие обязательно должны написать список желаний, который перед смертью вот обязательно нужно исполнить. Минсок таких списков здесь, в центре, видел как минимум одиннадцать, но свой так и не написал.   
Не то, чтобы он ни о чем не жалел.   
Его список сожалений затянулся бы, пожалуй, на сотню-другую пунктов. И признавать это было бы слишком паршиво, да и одному что-то такое перед смертью менять – никакого желания.   
Наверное, больше всего Минсок жалел именно о том, что о нем никто сожалеть не будет. 

\\\

\- Ты строишь замки, да? – Минсок сидел на одном из облаков, раскиданных под ногами Лу Ханя. Они на ощупь оказались совсем не влажными – мягкими, да, невесомыми – ровно настолько, чтобы человек мог в них падать, но не проваливаться сквозь.   
\- Пожалуй, - Лу Хань задумчиво склонил голову на бок, как делал это всегда, стоило Минсоку задать очередной из неважных вопросов, - не думал об этом ни разу за всю вечность, если честно.   
\- А люди вот любят придумывать на что похожи облака, - словно по секрету поделился человек, улыбаясь раскосыми глазами, - иронично, по-моему.   
\- Весьма, - легко соглашается Лу Хань, снова запуская пальцы в небесную вату. Но долго не выдерживает, оставляет недостроенный замок, а сам около Минсока падает, зажмуриваясь.   
Тот без слов на чужую щеку ладонь опускает, подушечками нежную кожу поглаживая – убивая еще пару вселенных точно, но уже даже не жалея.   
\- Я тебя не придумывал, знаешь, - задушено не-шепчет Лу Хань ответ на один из действительно важных, но так и не прозвучавших вопросов.   
Наверное, страшно чего-то не знать впервые за бесконечность, - думается Минсоку, который в своей жизни по-настоящему не знал вообще ничего.   
\- Единственное, чему я могу тебя научить, это не знать чего-то, - человек неуверенно тянется к Лу Ханю, совершенно уверенный, что вот уж этого совершать точно не стоит, - иронично, по-моему.   
\- Весьма, - легко соглашается Лу Хань, первым касаясь губ Минсока и пытаясь за дрожащими ресницами удержать разлетающиеся вдребезги вселенные. 

\\\ 

В Пекине впервые за долгое время проясняется воздух, а за ним и небо наливается отчаянной лазурью, расписанной мазками облаков. Единственное сожаление Минсока, лежащего в облаке воздушного белоснежного, нивелируется бесконечностью куда большего сожаления одетой во все черное женщины.   
Не успела всего на день.  
Ее жалеть не надо – так просто случается.

Но у Минсока не жалеть не получается, поэтому он свое первое облако взбивает пальцами, спуская легким туманом вниз. У него на дне разлившихся во всю радужку зрачков пока что совсем пусто, но с первой скатившейся слезой в новой бесконечности зажигается тусклая звезда.  
Лу Хань именно такие звезды обрывать больше всего любит и теперь, наверное, вспоминает почему.   
Он до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что произошло. Но от прикосновений к Минсоку созданные Лу Ханем вселенные разлетаются вдребезги, и именно поэтому он его сейчас к себе прижимает. Он взбивает новое облако пальцами специально для Минсока и укутывает им уже-не-человека, прежде чем поднять на него взгляд. Молчит настолько всепоглощающе, что внутри Минсока затихает даже никогда не умолкающая тоска.   
\- Не знаю, почему ты тут, но, как никогда раньше уверен, что это правильно. 

\\\

Наверное, потому что раз в бесконечность нужно уничтожить все, чтобы создать нечто совершенно новое.   
Наверное, потому что раз в бесконечность можно чего-то не знать, зато чувствовать – больше чем когда-либо.

**Author's Note:**

> 170305


End file.
